


Of Course We Will

by LikeABulletThroughAFlockOfDoves



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Accident, Hosptial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeABulletThroughAFlockOfDoves/pseuds/LikeABulletThroughAFlockOfDoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't there when he needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course We Will

He hated it. Waiting so long for the plane to land and the traffic to clear and everything to just _go away_. He hated how slow the hospital elevator was, how the door slid open like snails. He hated how he hadn't been there when he most needed him.

Alfred rocketed through the corridors, ricocheting off the wall and only skidding to a halt outside a room marked by a letter and a word. A name. The most important name he could ever hear.

He entered quietly, seeing the person flinch and turn his head. He walked forward slowly, not quite hesitantly. Such a difference from the hurry he'd been in for the last hours, the last days. Since he got the news.

_"A car accident"_

_"Hurt"_

_"We're not sure how bad"_

_"Hospital..."_

The only things he'd been able to take in. And now, now he saw. What happened when he wasn't there to protect him, when the hero wasn't there to save their most precious person.

"Artie..?" The person turned dull green eyes to him.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, it's me. Artie," he raised a shaking hand, "how many fingers am I holding up?"

"I-I'm sorry, Al, I can't see." His heart broke at the misery in the patient's tone. He pulled him into an embrace, both of their tears melding into a river.

He couldn't understand why, he'd started laughing. Soon enough, Arthur was too. They laughed like madmen, like people gripped with hysteria and they didn't stop for god knows how long. He smiled as he rested his forehead against the other's, gazing into the green eyes that were still beautiful beyond belief.

"We'll get through this, Artie. You and me, we'll figure everything out, yeah?" He grinned even more as the blond patient giggled.

"Of course, you bloody idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my first fic for this fandom so...
> 
> Thanks for reading though! ^^


End file.
